This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Molecular Biology Core Facility was created in 2008 by combining the equipment and expertise from two under-utilized cores at The University of Montana. Utilizing the instruments and staff from the Microarray Core Facility and the Viral Vector Core Facility, this new core covers the entire spectrum of molecular biology techniques and applications. The main services provided by the core are: 1) Gene expression analysis by RT-PCR and microarray, 2) Proteomics analysis by 2D gel electrophoresis and mass spectrometry, 3) Genotyping by a variety of methods, 4) Viral vector production for gene overexpression, gene knockdown, and reporter expression, 5) Assistance with basic molecular biology techniques, such as nucleic acids isolation and PCR.